Clueless
by Sai-chan2931
Summary: When Neuro meals start to disappear And people start coming back alive from the dead ohhhhh the horror what will happen!


~When Neuro meals start to disappear

And people start coming back alive from the dead~ ohhhhh the horror what will happen!!

Hello everyone um… this is my first story and um…

Well I don't know but um…

Please be gentle with the comments um..thank you

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN MANJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

The only thing I own is my character yuki.

Thank you and enjoy; 3

Prologue

"Yuki get up your going to be late".

"Yeah whatever", yuki grumbles.

Rina picks up the clock and shows it to yuki.

"Oh shoot I can't be late for the plane onni-san would kill me if I'm late".

Yuki quickly gets up and rushes towards her closet grabs her uniform threw on top of her bed post and the rest of her clothes in the suitcase.

Then she grabbed her towel and favorite apple-scented shampoo and ran into the bathroom closing the door carefully trying not to slam it shut in her midst of hurrying and rushing to the airport at the last minute trying not wake up her brother across the hall.

She quickly turned on the shower and turned it to her favorite temperature.

After quickly washing herself and her waist-length pale-lavender hair with apple crush. She turned off the shower grabbed her towel and quickly dried off, Almost hitting Rina square-right in the head with the bathroom door. She quickly apologized and threw on her clothes. Nothing fancy but a white blouse and a simple black skirt with a chocker with a dark lavender She couldn't wait to see her new school then she remembers why she didn't want to go all too quickly. None of her friends would be there for her with her at the school telling her it was all right. No. they all decided to surprise yuki and join a foreign student exchange program way before the summer started. She had asked her brother if she could go. But her brother had said no. so today while her friends were boarding a plane to England she was stuck boarding a plane to Tokyo and that wasn't the worst part her cousin kitty oh how much she hated her, she had to live with her cousin kitty for 4 years. That if she doesn't piss her off first, or if she didn't find an apartment. ...which she was so doing?

*At the Airport*

"Crap I'm late oh crap I'm going to be late"

Yuki takes off at full speed to the counter and hands the young man with bright green eyes and black and blond hair her ticket. Yuki was thinking how hot and how sweet he was but that hot and sweet image was quickly obliterated into tiny pieces like shards of glass onto floor after what he said. "Thank you now get out of my face for I decide you need to acquaintance yourself with the floor below my feet, oh and please board the plane quickly before the plane leaves" giving a small pointed tooth grin at the young girl.

Which she didn't take notice of? She was too busy thinking to herself. _What a jerk the asshole is and how he is such a stuck up bastard who thinks too much of himself he is defiantly one of those big ass ego guys and to top it off a real pain in the ass, who the hell does he think he is!!! _In turn the young man not receiving a verbal answer from the girl who was slightly looking pissed decided to trip her.

And oh he got a nice sight of her panties when she fell."Neuro... Neuro you just can't pick on people for no reason.

What did you say worm?

You get off easy this time I smell a mystery from that girl arrange the tickets so we can leave

Hai

Yuki picked herself of the floor and took off to her boarding plane. Once yuki was inside the plane she quickly rushed toward the window seat before a person could claim it as theirs.

Yuki puts in her earphones turns on her mp3 turns on her favorite song Evanescence - Lithium and drifts off to sleep.

Chapter 1: baka

Ma'ma...ma'ma...Ma'ma please wake up we have arrived at your destination. "Hmmm oh thank you" yuki spoke through heavy lidded eyes.

Yuki sat up and reach above her to get her bags she pulls them down with a short grunt and ended up on the floor with something heavy pinned her down. Yuki lifted up her head briefly and put it back down with a sigh escaping her lips. Someone get him off of me. "Weakling humans complain so much"

She knew that voice anywhere it was that big ass ego guy from earlier the own that check her ticket but how … forget he not worth it...at all, she turned quickly

While shoving off neuro off of her to ensure he wasn't on her anymore.

She heard a loud crunch

She whipped her head over to a younger girl who was pinned down by some really heavy trunks.

The girl didn't say anything blood started to flow from everywhere but the most blood was come from underneath her,

A woman screamed.

Hmmm seems that I have a small mystery to consume, neuro starts to

chuckle.

~outside the plane~

Ambulances in the background whirring like crazy make a lot of noise and causing a lot of commotion around the plane.

"My baby my poor baby"

"Why, she was only twelve she didn't deserve to die I should of why", the young women wailed through a runny nose and tears.

Yuki quickly made her way back onto the plane and when no one was looking she decided to transform and change the young girl fate. _No, not now I got to do something before she dies, _yuki thought quietly to herself.

Touching her chocker for a brief moment with a clock on it she whispered

_Chrono reverse!_

Everything on the plane and outside the plane stopped and started to reverse.

_Now where is that girl I only have a brief moment to change her fate._

_Ahh there she is now lets move her out of the way. Hmm okay now this bag lets move this in the back shall we .Kay lets get back to my seat close my eyes and Time start yuki whispered through closed eyelids._

Ma'ma...ma'ma...Ma'ma please wake up we have arrived at your destination. "Hmmm oh thank you" yuki spoke through heavy lidded eyes.

Yuki sat up and reach above her to get her bags she pulls them down with a short grunt and ended up on the floor with something heavy pinned her down. Yuki lifted up her head briefly and put it back down with a sigh escaping her lips. Someone get him off of me. "Weakling humans complain so much"

She knew that voice anywhere it was that big ass ego guy from earlier the own that check her ticket but how … forget he not worth it...at all, she turned quickly

While shoving off neuro off of her to ensure he wasn't on her anymore.

She got up and retrieved her bags and stepped of the plane with a small smirk plastered on her face.

~meanwhile Neuro and yako~

_I could've sworn that I smelled a mystery_, Neuro thought to himself.

Yako looked up at Neuro and found that his face was twisted up in confusement.

Neuro, yako whispered knowing that the green eyed demon could well enough hear her, what about the mystery you where talking about wh-

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SLAM!!

Neuro being disturbed by his train of though by yako was thrown into the bell boy. My sensei you sure are clumsy, neuro grinned evilly.

~Chapter 1 end~

So how did you like it did I suck did I rock

Tell me what you think

Review, review, review

Thanks


End file.
